hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
Stage Appeal
Stage Appeal (ステージアピール一) can give your unit members point boost and other effects. They come in three different levels (low/nothing, medium/中, high/大). High Tension (ハイテンション) Activated after 10 taps. Gives the activating member a point boost. Active for 5 seconds. Note: Does not work if put in the back row. Cure Heart (キュアハート) Activated after 25 taps. Restores health points. Positive Heart (ポジティブハート) Activated after 30 taps. Reduces damage by missed notes. Active for 5 seconds. Heat Up (ヒートアップ) Activated after 20 taps. Gives all members a small point boost. Active for 3 seconds. Note: Some cards don't use the medium/high levels but 【吉、中吉、大吉】 (something like normal luck, average good luck and big good luck). These are basically the same as nothing/medium/high but the names are based on the luck-letters you draw in Japanese culture (at New Years, for example). Burning Heart (バーニングハート) Unknown (probably raises the level of the overall unit skill). Note: This Stage Appeal is only available on some costume items and therefore only for your avatar. Dancer's Heat (ダンサーズハイ) Activated after 20 taps. Gives a small boost to red taps. Active for 3 seconds. Note: This Stage Appeal is only available on some costume items and therefore only for your avatar. As with High Tension, this skill doesn't work in the back row. Sound Wave (サウンドウェーブ) Activated after 20 taps. Gives a small boost to blue taps. Active for 3 seconds. Note: This Stage Appeal is only available on some costume items and therefore only for your avatar. As with High Tension, this skill doesn't work in the back row. Glory Sound (グローリーサウンド Activated after 20 taps. Gives a boost to all members additionally to a boost to blue taps. Active for 5-7 seconds. General boost: 350%, Blue Tap boost: 70% Sound/Dance/Fashion Ace (○○○エース) Activated after 20 taps. Gives a small boost to the respective taps for the whole team. Active for 3 seconds. Note: This Stage Appeal is only available on some costume items and therefore only for your avatar. It's similar to Heat Up, but with specific taps. Sound/Dance/Fashion of Heat (○○○オブヒート) Activated after 20 taps. Gives a bigger boost to the respective taps for the whole team. Active for 3 seconds. Note: This Stage Appeal is only available on UR cards. Heavenly Sound/Dance/Fashion (ヘヴンリー○○○) Activated after 20 taps. Gives a small boost to the respective taps for the whole team. Active for 3 seconds. General boost: 350%, Blue Tap boost: 70% It's similar to Glory Sound, but doesn't last as long. Sound/Dance/Fashion Master (○○○マスター) Activated after 20 taps. Gives a boost to members with the same attribute (Sound Master for cards with Sound attribute) and respective taps. Active for 5-7 seconds. General boost: 500%, Fitting Tap boost: 350% Note: This Stage Appeal is only available on UR cards. There is no boost if the tap and member attribute don't match. My Song Heat (マイソングヒート) Activated after 20 taps. Gives a boost to all members if tap and member attribute match. Active for 3-5 seconds. Similar to Sound/Dance/Fashion Master but shorter and not as strong. Enka Load (演歌ロード) Activated after 10 taps. Boosts an already activated skill (like Heat Up, etc.). Active for 3 seconds. Note: This Stage Appeal does not work in the back row. Stoic Management (ストイックマネージメント) Activated after 10 taps. Gives a boost to the backrow members. Additional boost if the tap matches the member. Active for 3 seconds. Note: This Stage Appeal only works in Fever Mode, otherwise the backrow members' skills aren't activated in game.Category:Content